pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Extreme
I deleted your build, Build:N/Mo Necro Utility, that you tagged for deletion. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:51, 10 March 2008 (EDT) :No hi for Extreme? Aww. - (ză'rē'năs thĕ shăd'ō) [snō hwīt tăn] 20:26, 13 March 2008 (EDT) ::Hi! [[User:Display|'№1Display']] [[User_Talk:Display| 中'Spam Me]] 17:52, 14 March 2008 (EDT) :::Needs moar hai imo. [[User:Godliest|'God]][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:56, 14 March 2008 (EDT) HAI 2 U! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:56, 14 March 2008 (EDT) ::::That was pretty epic.. [[User:Display|'№1Display']] [[User_Talk:Display| 中'Spam Me]] 19:06, 14 March 2008 (EDT) I like you. +1 — 'SkaKid 22:27, 15 April 2008 (EDT) Dude you die if you keep on with the box thing. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:04, 16 April 2008 (EDT) Build: Rt/E Renewal Warmongers Has been moved to Build: Rt/E Renewal Warmonger's --20pxGuildof 10:26, 19 April 2008 (EDT) Extreme. Can you get the damage from the Master of Damage for my build? I won't have access to GW for a little while and I'd like to get a screen shot of the damage info for my build. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 14:16, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :So have you got a screen shot of the damage yet? ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 16:00, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::Well? =\ I has no access to GWs. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 18:51, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::Alright, whenever you get the screen shot add it to the page pl0x. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 19:27, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Do you has yet? ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 16:00, 29 April 2008 (EDT) What Rank are you? —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 19:56, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :What rank :( —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 20:00, 22 April 2008 (EDT) You playing friday? —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 20:14, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :Depends on the time, what time you thinkin about? [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( ) 20:16, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::Err dunno. I'm probably on till 4am or something since im not going out the next day till 1. Thats like, till 11pm skakid time, dunno what it is yours. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 20:17, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :::You live on the west coast it sounds like, and i take it skakid lives on the east coast, or idk, maybe my brain just turned to shit, but im in central time zone. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( ) 20:20, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Im brit. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 20:20, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Told you my brain is shit. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( ) 20:21, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::So thats like 9 for me, i'll try to get on as early as possible, Ign? [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( ) 20:25, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Rawrawr Dinosawr. If I'm on before Friday, its not me on the account but Tab —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 20:29, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::K, lookin forward to it. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( ) 20:29, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I show most fun build ever to be invented. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 20:29, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::hehe, looking forward to it even more. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( ) 20:35, 22 April 2008 (EDT) Build:Team - Decapitators Spike You need to adjust your rating on that as some of the stuff you have said, no longer applies to the build Zuko 15:23, 23 April 2008 (EDT) Turns out Cant show friday, friends round + weed and drink etc, so maybe saturday? —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 16:33, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :Drugs are bad, they make you mad! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:34, 24 April 2008 (EDT) ::Lol, i was about to say the same thing to you Rawr, saturday should be fine for me. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( ) 16:35, 24 April 2008 (EDT) E/any Gust Elementalist Tell these noobs how leet my build is. :l2sign, kthxbye. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:41, 24 April 2008 (EDT) ::I herd Ricky fails. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( ) 16:48, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :::You herd wrong. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:24, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::I herd i herd i was right.→ If you're reading this, you've just been pwned. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( ) 20:16, 27 April 2008 (EDT) ;o What time you get online today ;o —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 10:22, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :Now.— If you're reading this, you've just been pwned. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( ) 15:50, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::I dont wanna play for another few hours. Its a pretty boring game. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 15:52, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::lol, epic fail.— If you're reading this, you've just been pwned. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( ) 15:56, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Oh, rawr, check this shit out.Team - DegenWay.— If you're reading this, you've just been pwned. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( ) 16:19, 26 April 2008 (EDT) Whisp me again, I like forgot your ign mid reroll. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 17:17, 26 April 2008 (EDT) Echo Mending I LOLed when i saw that you actually maanged to lose your first match as an echo mender :P if you refer to my userpage and click on the best build ever link, you will notice that the build is soo much better than yours :P and amanged to a 3 win streak with it with me being only healer. and OBV! i maanged to use rebirth a few times DutchessofRose - talk - 13:53, 27 April 2008 (EDT) HAI2U HAI2U Extreme! I know someone did this already, but I haven't said Hi yet. So in conclusion, Mudkipz Own- [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] 23:47, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :Who could that've been :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:23, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::IDK, lol.→ If you're reading this, you've just been pwned. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( ) 14:38, 28 April 2008 (EDT) it was some weird guy named godbox.- [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] 22:29, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :Dual Accounts?→ If you're reading this, you've just been pwned. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( ) 23:08, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::Why do people call him Godbox? D: ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:02, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::Cuz hes a god-like boxy being?→ If you're reading this, you've just been pwned. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( )( ) 16:04, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::::His name is Godliest D: ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:05, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::::His new name is god-boxbody.→ If you're reading this, you've just been pwned. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( )( ) 16:06, 29 April 2008 (EDT) Your signature Is getting pretty long, any chance you could shorten it up a bit? Also the link to the Noob Comment Storage goes to the wrong place, it should link to User talk:Extreme. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 04:56, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :Seconded. PvX:SIGN#Length. ~ ĐONT TALK 04:36, 11 May 2008 (EDT) Well Did you ever get a screenie of the damage of my build? lol ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 18:12, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :It is of no matter, it is now in the great category. I win! ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 18:35, 5 May 2008 (EDT) Im back bitches! Finally back and ready for some pvx drama.→ If you're reading this, you've just been pwned. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( )( ) 21:45, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :Too late! There's been quite a few drama's two days ago. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 21:47, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::Godamn i missed all the fun, well, thats my luck.→ If you're reading this, you've just been pwned. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( )( ) 21:49, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :::Not to tease you or anything but...Skakid got banned. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 21:51, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::::How would that tease me?→ If you're reading this, you've just been pwned. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( )( ) 21:53, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Because it's top notch drama and you missed it! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 21:54, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::I guess you're right, some go to the movies, some watch tv, some even read for entertainment,....i watch recent changes.... :P → If you're reading this, you've just been pwned. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( )( ) 21:55, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Haha. Hobbies: Wiki drama. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 21:56, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::It's high quality entertainment, swearing, verbal abuse (well kinda...) and sometimes even racial slurs. How can't it be fun!?!?!→ If you're reading this, you've just been pwned. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( )( ) 21:58, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ur sig works not Nova 18:04, 12 May 2008 (EDT) :Yeah, it's way too long. --20pxGuildof 18:05, 12 May 2008 (EDT) ::K, changing.→ You've been pwned. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( )([[User:Talk/Extreme| Drama Storage.]]) 18:06, 12 May 2008 (EDT) :::→ You've been pwned. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( )([[User:Talk/Extreme| Drama Storage.]]) 18:07, 12 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Changed.→ You've been pwned. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( )([[User:Talk/Extreme| Drama Storage.]]) 18:08, 12 May 2008 (EDT) no, i mean the talkpage link in your sig, works not. Nova 18:41, 12 May 2008 (EDT) :Sorry, i've tried to make it work but its not working.→ You've been pwned. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( )([[User:Talk/Extreme| Noobs.]]) 18:42, 12 May 2008 (EDT) ::It should be user talk:Extreme --20pxGuildof 18:49, 12 May 2008 (EDT) :::TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYT, i got it right now, i think.→ You've been pwned. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( )([[User talk:Extreme| Noobs.]]) 18:52, 12 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Yea, it works GoD and Nova ftw!→ You've been pwned. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( )([[user talk:Extreme| Noobs.]]) 18:53, 12 May 2008 (EDT) :::::=) Nova 20:29, 12 May 2008 (EDT) Stop trolling. 66.230.230.230 20:54, 12 May 2008 (EDT) :uhhh wth... i can't rate builds? TBH trolling is only bad when the things being changed are being deleted.→ You've been pwned. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( )([[user talk:Extreme| Noobs.]]) 20:57, 12 May 2008 (EDT) lol ur state of the game and monk usage on ur Dual Resto team both make me lol xD. And omg u need moar healsig-frenzy on that echo mending bar >_> Gabe 22:38, 12 May 2008 (EDT) :It's all too true.→ You've been pwned. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( )([[user talk:Extreme| Noobs.]]) 22:45, 12 May 2008 (EDT) You know you play too much gw when... When you try to write Illinois and you write Illusion Magic, true story.→ You've been pwned. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( )([[user talk:Extreme| Noobs.]]) 13:41, 15 May 2008 (EDT) :If you want to post your own , you play too much gw when... jokes check my userpage, i have a link setup and post your jokes there.→ You've been pwned. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( )([[user talk:Extreme| Noobs.]]) 13:42, 15 May 2008 (EDT) ::Moved to your user space. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:58, 15 May 2008 (EDT) :::I suck at all the new pages stuff, isn't that sad, i can't even make a page properly.→ You've been pwned. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( )([[user talk:Extreme| Noobs.]]) 14:00, 15 May 2008 (EDT) This A build can't be testing AND stub. ~~ 16:35, 20 May 2008 (EDT) :It looked all clusterf'd so i thought it was just a mistake, my bad.→ You've been pwned. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( )([[user talk:Extreme| Noobs.]]) 16:38, 20 May 2008 (EDT)